


Heresy

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, sword logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: The Sword Logic if flexible, if you choose to make it so.
Series: destcember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 4





	Heresy

Toland existed in the Ascendant Plane without any regard as to what he followed. He himself knew that if he was truly following the Sword Logic, then he deserved death. He would be no kore than a heretic, by the same means as Nokris, the peculiar firstborn son of Oryx.

But that was exactly it. Nokris was, previously, heir apparent. He would have taken the throne upon the Taken King’s death had he not chosen the path of necromancy, in service of Xol. And yet, even after Nokris was exiled, he was still a son of Oryx. He still worshipped in the name of the Worms. 

And Xol, who perished at the hand of a Guardian, still didn’t play by the rules. He fashioned himself into a weapon, to allow himself life after death, no matter the form. To still follow the Sword Logic while breaking its code.

There are teeth bigger than your own. Toland knows this, and plans accordingly.


End file.
